Tal vez mañana
by Aokimari
Summary: Tras quince años solo, cuando todo empezaba a parecer que podía ir mejor, él tuvo que morir. Y Remus volvió a quedarse solo otra vez. Pero incluso en la oscuridad, simpre hay donde apoyarse.


Señoras y señores... les presento mi primer Remus x Tonks ambientado en el final del 5 libro (un poco tarde pero se me acaba de ocurrir al ver la 5... otra vez). Espero que les guste.

Las frases en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos. EJ: _"Hola..."_

Lo dicho en cursiva entre dos filas de astericos son flashback.

Y eso... creo k es todo._  
_

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje es mío, sino de JK Rowling y yo solo lo hago por perder el tiempo...

Y ahora sí, aki teneis!!!

_**TAL VEZ MAÑANA **_

El mismo bar. La misma mesa. El mismo dolor.

El mismo licor. El mismo vaso. La misma sensación de vacío.

Incluso la misma luna brilla en el cielo, brillante y blanca tras las nubes negras. Hoy han sido demasiadas coincidencias y su mente es incapaz de procesarlas.

Abre la desvencijada puerta que chirría sobre sus goznes. El camarero lo reconoce enseguida y con una sonrisa que comprende todo, le señala la mesa de siempre. Semioculta en una esquina, lejos de la chimenea, con unas palabras mal gravadas en la madera.

Se deja caer sobre la silla, derrotado. Un vaso y una botella aparecen frente a él. Siente sobre sí la mirada fija del viejo camarero. Se acerca por su espalda, sin dejar de frotar el vaso con su inseparable paño.

-¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

-Un viejo amigo – y él comprende.

Su voz no le pertenece, suena distorsionada en sus propios oídos. Produce eco dentro de su cuerpo.

Ante él, el camarero llena dos vasos con apenas un dedo de bebida. Le acerca su copa y alza la suya.

-Por los viejos amigos, entonces – corresponde el brindis inconscientemente. Ni siquiera el rasgar de la amarga bebida le despierta -. A ésta... invita la casa.

-No tiene por que.

-No, no tengo pero quiero hacerlo. Por los viejos amigos... – contesta mientras levanta la copa vacía y se va.

Le observa irse sin que su partida le afecte lo más mínimo. Rellena la copa y se queda mirándola. Sus ojos le devuelven la mirada, reflejados en el alcohol y en ellos ve el futuro. Un futuro solitario y oscuro, en el que las muertes y los brindis de despedida vuelven a estar presentes, sin risas ni alegría. Y no puede evitar imaginar al mal venciendo sobre el bien.

La imagen de su muerte se repite constantemente en su cabeza. No es capaz de expulsarla de su mente. Está gravada a fuego en su retina, impresa con hierro candente. Su rictus de arrogante sorpresa como si no creyera que ella fuera lo suficientemente buena como para vencerle, su último suspiro, su caída, los gritos a su alrededor, el mismo sentimiento, la misma impotencia...

Nuevas lágrimas, silenciosas e invisibles, ruedan por sus mejillas mientras juega con la copa. La gira, la balancea. No derrama gota alguna. Un trago de whiskey de fuego en salud del compañero caído. Como manda la tradición. Pero ellos nunca se conformaron con una sola copa si el compañero era también amigo. Ahogar el dolor imposible de olvidar.

Hubo un tiempo en la que lo hacían demasiado a menudo. Una época en la que se reunían en aquella vieja taberna noche sí, noche también. A la misma hora y en el mismo sitio. Los cuatro juntos. Entre aquellas copas sucias y polvorientas. Con aquella bebida que raspaba la garganta. Hacía tiempo que no lo tomaba y ahora, se da cuenta de que sigue rascando. Y desea no volver a probarlo. Pero otra vez rellena el vaso.

---------

_-¿Cuántos han sido esta vez?_

_La voz del muchacho se impuso al pesado silencio que se adueñaba del bar en esas épocas tan oscuras. Quien sabe, quizás, en otro tiempo más feliz, el bar fuera un local más alegre. Y su camarero alguien más dicharachero. Pero ellos jamás lo conocieron. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que alguien rió en ese local. La expresión del enfermizo muchacho que acababa de entrar no dejaba lugar a dudas._

_-Dos – añadió con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en la silla._

_Uno de los dos chicos que lo esperaban, se levantó y se acercó a la sucia barra donde con un simple asentir, le tendió una botella y los vasos necesarios. Regresó con paso cansado y expresión desolada. Surcos avioletados bajo sus ojos azules. Entregó una copa llena a cada uno y colocó la botella en el centro._

_-Wormtail no va a venir... Está de misión – comentó al moreno mientras se sacaba las gafas y las limpiaba frotándolas con un extremo de su camisa gastada._

_-¿Cómo está Lily?_

_-Nerviosa y asustada... como todos. Estos últimos días está durmiendo con el niño. Teme que alguien entre mientras dormimos, despertarse y no encontrarlo... Keith y Morgana están con ella y el niño en casa… No quiero que se queden solos..._

_-Lógico... – admitió con voz ausente el moreno, mientras el rubio asentía mirando el reflejo de sus ojos en la bebida - Moony¿Quienes han sido ésta vez? – preguntó con voz lúgubre mientras él y James levantaban la copa._

_-Frank y Alice _

_El silencio se apoderó de los tres. Ninguno sobrepasaba los 23 años y ni siquiera se habían graduado en la academia de aurores. Como los caídos. Niños jugando a ser adultos. _

_Vacían sus copas de un trago y rápidamente repiten el gesto. En los ojos avellana del muchacho de anteojos, ambos captan una sombra de esperanza envuelta en un halito de culpabilidad. No dicen nada. No opinan nada. La muerte de unos significaba la esperanza de otros. _

_-Fue Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuando llegamos ya era tarde... ella se iba. Han... han perdido... los han ingresado en la unidad de psiquiatría de San Mungo. No soportaron el crucicatus. El niño está bien... No estaba en casa. Ha tenido suerte._

_-Si consideras suerte quedarte huérfano a los seis meses... – contestó Sirius con agria ironía._

_A su lado, James se había quitado las gafas y se frotaba los ojos cansado. Mantenía el pelo ocultando su rostro por el que suponían, corrían lágrimas. Si Frank no había podido proteger a su familia¿qué le hacía creer que él podría proteger a la suya?_

_Se sentía culpable. Culpable de desear la muerte de un niño tan solo unos días mayor que su propio hijo, del bebe de unos amigos. Pero eso le salvaría la vida a su Harry._

_-Chicos... Voy a hacerlo. Lo hablaré con Lil y lo haremos._

_-¿Hacerlo?_

_-El hechizo Fidelio... Vamos a escondernos._

_-----------_

Durante años no volvió a ese local, no había nadie por quien brindar. Aún en la soledad a la que está condenado, se alegraba. Pero hoy vuelve a refugiarse en él huyendo de la mortecina luz de la luna, del leve frío que desprenden las aceras.

Todos los que lo han visto lo saben. Se puede leer en el oropel de sus ojos, en los profundos surcos de demacrada melancolía que le cortan el rostro, todo lo que ocurre, lo que acaba de ocurrir.

El camarero lo vio y lo supo. Igual que la última vez.

-------

_-Hola Aberforth._

_-Anima esa cara, muchacho. Hoy hay mucho que celebrar..._

_-Puede ser – contestó con una mueca que pretendía fingir alegría, pero el gesto le salió frío y tenso, pero no hizo mella en el ambiente festivo del local._

_-¿Una copa?_

_-Deja la botella. Hoy hay... hoy hay mucho que olvidar._

_-Llegas a buena hora... Hace un rato que huyeron todas esas ratas – pero el chico ya no le escuchaba. Oyó a lo lejos un "lo siento" que no escuchó._

_Estaba solo. Hacía unas horas era feliz. Tenía amigos, tenía familia y ahora estaba condenadamente solo. Sin nadie en quien apoyarse._

_----------- _

En aquel entonces estaba solo y ahora se ha vuelto a quedar así.

Volvió a caer en las redes de la débil alegría. Se creyó feliz con su vuelta, seguro con él a su lado. Recuperó algo que había perdido hacía ya mucho cuando escucho su risa, cuando lo vio, cuando notó sobre él su mirada. Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió realmente emocionado. Realmente vivo.

Todavía lo recuerda. Con la nitidez de quien lo ha vivido todos los días. Con la borrosa claridad que proporcionan los sentimientos. Y mientras recuerda, el alcohol se apodera de él y poco a poco se va sumiendo en un sopor desequilibrado donde el tiempo se ha helado y el aire se ha vuelto pesado.

Lo ve ante él. Ansioso. Nervioso. En su oscuro e inquietante mirar no ve ni un asomo de cordura. Siente sus manos en su espalda, en sus hombros. Y él toca sus brazos, su cuello, su rostro. Se reconocen con el tacto porque no creen en lo que ven sus ojos. Él es inocente, nunca lo ha olvidado. Él es inocente, ahora le cree.

Da igual lo que ocurra a continuación. No importa lo que vaya a pasar. Están juntos. Lo demás carece de importancia. Lo afrontaran juntos. Unidos como hermanos. Sin temor a las consecuencias. Sin desconfiar del otro ni un segundo.

Pero la burbuja de jabón en la que vive ha estallado con la misma facilidad con la que una hoja caduca es empujada por el viento, con la misma impetuosidad con la que la lluvia cae desde el cielo. El destino se mofa de él dándole y robándole lo único que ha tenido: esperanza. Las casualidades lo odian y lo golpean con dolorosas memorias, incomodas soledades y pesimistas días. Pero estás son cosas a las que Remus Lupin ya se ha acostumbrado. Son el pan de cada día.

Una extraña sensación se adueña de él. Se siente ligero, se sabe capaz de todo pero es terriblemente desdichado. Se ha quedado solo y ya no hay esperanza para él. Ni esperanza, ni ilusión, ni nada. Solo puede esperar. Esperar en silencio viendo la luna salir por las noches y el sol ponerse todos los días. Viendo pasar la vida ante él, mostrándole lo que nunca le ha pertenecido: felicidad.

Es un licántropo y está condenado a la soledad. La familia, los amigos no están hechos para él. Y por eso los ha perdido. Está maldito y maldice a todos los que se le acercan. Por eso debe estar solo.

Y otra vez lo ve caer. Elegante, arrogante, pretencioso. Sorprendido, asustado, decepcionado. Como él siempre fue. Egocéntrico, soberbio, independiente. Poseedor de la victoria antes de empezar. Incapaz de creerse perdedor, al menos no ante ella. Y con una sonrisa atraviesa aquel maldito velo que ni siquiera se sabe lo que es. Lo cruza y decide no volver.

Y él se queda solo. Abandonado nuevamente. Y esta vez no sabe si saldrá adelante.

Su cabeza le pesa más de lo acostumbrado y la mesa ante él se empeña en balancearse. Se siente ligero y se mueve acunado por una suave brisa, por el oleaje de un mar invisible. Un peso en el estomago, la fuerza de todos sus sentimientos oprimiéndole el corazón con tanta fuerza como la del mar en tiempos de tormenta, le impede alzarse de esa silla.

A través del sucio ventanal comienza a entrar la luz de una luna que brilla convertida en una macabra sonrisa que poco a poco se apagará, pero que todavía mantiene fuerza suficiente para infundir temor mientras ilumina la tierra con haces brillantes que superan la palidez de la muerte.

Muerte. La palabra resuena en su cabeza con tal intensidad que no puede oír nada más que su sonido. El resto de conversaciones se han extinguido. Las miradas se han desvanecido. Y el bebe para olvidar. Pero lo único que hace es recordar.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar, cansado de vivir, cansado de llorar. No puede con el día a día. Apoya la cabeza sobre una mano y rellena la última copa. La botella está vacía. Quiere lanzarla pero no es capaz de moverse.

La puerta se abre a su espalda y algo de brisa nocturna invade el local, pero él no se vuelve a ver quien es. Está muy ocupado observando la copa, la bebida danzar sin salirse por un recorrido marcado que le es imposible de romper. Y lo que olvida, en su hondo pesar, es que con la voluntad suficiente no existe tal camino. Ante tí se abre la vasta y salvaje libertad.

Alza la copa y prueba un sorbo. Ya no distingue el sabor, como tampoco siente el calor abrasante que le quema por dentro.

-Dicen que es más divertido beber acompañado¿lo sabías?

Oye la voz a su lado. La conoce, la ha oído antes. Pero no la identifica. No al menos hasta que con movimientos rápidos ella le quita la copa de las manos y la ve vaciarla de un trago. Y todavía perdura su tacto – suave, delicado, trémulo – sobre su piel.

-Seguro que el medico me mata por tomar alcohol nada más salir... –añadió con un suspiro mientras aparta el vaso y la botella y ve como el hombre le devuelve una mirada vidriosa que no dice nada y esconde todo – Se acabó el beber por hoy, Remus. ¿Entendiste?

Baja la vista. No soporta esos ojos perla oscura que hoy visten de luto, mirándolo con compasión. Ella suspira y coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo levanta casi a pulso. Le supone un gran esfuerzo sujetarlo pero, apoyado en ella, el mundo se tambalea un poco menos.

-Aberforth... me lo llevo a casa. Apuntalo en mi cuenta y... la próxima vez, no le dejes beber tanto.

Caminan fuera del bar con paso vacilante. La brisa nocturna no ayuda a calmarlo pero parece que alivia en parte su pesada cabeza.

Nadie pasea a esa hora por calles que, en su solitaria extensión, se vuelven pequeños desiertos nocturnos. Solo están ellos dos.

-¿Sabes, Remus? Nunca me has dicho donde vives... ¿Crees que podrás aparecerte tú solo?

-No debí dejarle ir... – su voz empalagosa, suena como un murmullo incomprensible en la silenciosa noche.

Ella lo mira y su cabello se vuelve más oscuro, menos vivo. Su corazón se encoge, ahoga en cada lágrima que él derrama.

-Me parece que no... – suspira y cierra los ojos. Nota su respiración, su latir cerca de ella, resonando ensordecedora en la silenciosas tinieblas – Agarrate entonces.

Con un sonido ahogado se aparecen en medio de la oscuridad. No ve nada a su alrededor y no comprende donde se encuentra. Pero siente sus manos entrelazadas y su cuerpo junto al suyo. Lo sujeta. Lo protege. A pesar de lo embotado de sus sentidos percibe con claridad el aroma que su cabello desprende. Es un olor agradable y extraño. No puede evitar sonreír por primera vez. Parecía recién salida de una tienda de golosinas. Las manos se mueven por su cuerpo y lo empujan hasta apoyarlo en la pared.

-Debí haber brindado antes... – murmura y su voz muere nada más nacer.

-Espérame aquí y no te muevas.

Las manos se separan del cuerpo y el olor se pierde. Intenta seguirla pero el piso vuelve a temblar amenazándolo con derrumbarlo. Decide seguir donde esta disfrutando de ese olor que, aunque más suave, sigue flotando a su alrededor. Embriagándolo tan suavemente como el más caro de los vinos.

Se tambalea peligrosamente y pierde el equilibrio. Se precipita hacia delante pero esas manos le vuelven a sujetar. Con la misma suavidad de siempre.

-Con cuidado...

A él no le importa donde están. No lo hace cuando fija sus ojos en los de ella. Cuando se hunde en el profundo gris perla que los pinta y que lo cubre como un manto de plata que le quema y abrasa. No lo hace cuando aspira el perfume de su cabello. Cuando se embriaga en su aroma azucarado. No lo hace cuando desea su boca. Cuando ansía deleitarse en el licor impío que la baña.

Y expirando el último aliento, se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro. Sintiendo todo, viendo nada.

Sus bocas se reclaman, se saborean. Juegan con el otro. El mundo se puede acabar mañana porque ellos consumen sus vidas esta noche.

No pueden vivir separados. Sus alientos se unen. Sus respiraciones se mezclan. Sus olores se vuelven uno.

Las manos de ella recorren el torso de él, le quitan la camisa y dibujan con la punta de sus dedos las cicatrices que lo cruzan.

Las manos de él rodean su cintura. No quiere soltarla, no quiere dejar que se escape. El alcohol no le deja pensar y tampoco desea hacerlo.

Pasea sus manos, ávidas de carne por su pecho. Las introduce por debajo de la camiseta descubriendo las formas femeninas que la rebelde ropa tiende a ocultar.

Por un instante el cabello brilla en la pálida claridad con un deslumbrante rosa. La camiseta cae al suelo, olvidada. Mientras sus cuerpos se descubren y se amoldan, sus labios se devoran mutuamente.

Ella lo rodea con sus delgados brazos y lo incita a caminar, casi a ciegas, hasta la habitación. Caen sobre la cama. Ella bajo él. Él sobre ella.

Sus labios bajan por su cuello, saboreando la carne juvenil que durante tanto tiempo le estuvo vedada. Marca la pálida piel, dando pequeños mordiscos que apenas dejan señas. Lame las pequeñas rojezes que deja a su paso y las uñas de ella se clavan en su espalda.

Se tensa su espalda y se arquea levemente. Oye su respiración agitada. Nerviosa. Jadeante. Sabe lo que necesita y está dispuesto a dárselo.

Desciende por su pecho, apenas rozándolo con los labios. Con suavidad. Llega hasta el ombligo y deposita un beso. Una caricia de aire estable a punto de estallar.

Los largos dedos de ella se enrollan en mechones castaños de él.

Remonta la subida, fijándose en cada detalle. Sabiendo que no podrá olvidar, que no querrá hacerlo. Deposita besos en zonas estratégicas mientras sus manos siguen recorriéndola.

-Remus... – lo llama en un susurro que casi no se escucha.

Sus corazones laten a un mismo tiempo, sincronizados. Sus pechos están a punto de reventar.

Él acude a la llamada. Se entretiene en sus labios, los acaricia, los besa. Se aleja un instante para tomar un aire que tan innecesario le parece. Y vuelve a devorarlos. Los muerde. Los chupa. Los aprende. No abre los ojos. Solo quiere sentir.

Con movimientos rápidos le obliga a girarse y queda sobre él. Su ligero peso apenas se nota. La aprieta contra sí, quiere sentirla porque tiene miedo de no vivir hasta mañana. Ella se separa escasos centímetros. Siente su aliento – brisa marina – en su rostro y abre los ojos. Sus respiraciones están agitadas y el corazón late demasiado rápido. Sus miradas se cruzan y un escalofrío les recorre.

La habitación está fría, pero sus cuerpos están modelados en lava ardiente.

-Remus... – cierra los ojos mientras pronuncia su nombre – no... así no... – sus labios se juntan. No cree que pueda continuar si sigue sintiendo su respiración en su garganta, sus manos en su cintura. Se incorpora y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Nota su pecho moverse bajo ella. Sus pupilas están dilatadas a causa del alcohol – Estás demasiado borracho. Será mejor que duerma en otro sitio.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa se baja de la cama. Él deja caer las manos a los lados, liberándola. Se rinde. No discutirá.

No la mira cuando, sonrojada, agarra una manta y sale rápido de la habitación. Ella no lo mira cuando siente su respiración relajarse a su espalda. Se está quedando dormido. Y quien sabe, tal vez mañana, sea un nuevo día.

------

El ruido de la calle lo despierta. Cuando abre los ojos, la habitación está en penumbra. La sien la palpita y un terrible dolor de cabeza le perfora.

Se incorpora y se sienta con una mueca. No reconoce el dormitorio donde está ni sabe como ha llegado allí. El edredón esta arrugado y la almohada ha caído al suelo. Un montón de ropa femenina esta esparcida por el suelo tirada allí con descuido.

Busca su camisa, pero no la encuentra. Está desnudo de cintura para arriba y tiene el pelo enmarañado_. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"_

Se levanta y sale de la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

No parece haber nadie en la casa. Observa el piso – desordenado, pequeño, pintoresco – e intenta averiguar en casa de quien ha dormido. Pero el dolor de cabeza no se lo permite.

Sus pies desnudos (no recuerda cuando perdió los zapatos) no producen murmullo alguno. Se dirige a la cocina cuando oye que a alguien se le ha caído algo. Una duda surge en su interior y recuerda el olor a gominola. "_No puede ser, ella es una niña..."_

Cuando entra en la cocina, se detiene bajo el marco observando. Embelesado. Paralizado.

Su corazón late más fuerte. El calor se adueña de él. Le cuesta respirar.

Hace días (o quizás semanas) que su amigo ha muerto y él no puede haberlo traicionado por una simple calentura. Y es que, Remus Lupin, quiere olvidar que ella no es una simple calentura.

Dibuja con su mirada su delgada figura, grava en su mente las formas femeninas que, bajo la floja camiseta que termina poco más debajo de la cadera, se empeñan en destacarse provocativamente. En la pálida piel que cubre las largas piernas – autopistas al infierno en las que el anhela perderse. Memoriza el aspecto del cabello que cae despeinado teñido de un lila oscuro.

Necesita recordar cada detalle que sabe que no debe tocar, ese bombón prohibido que anhela saborear. Porqué sabe que en su condena, ella constituirá el único barco que navegue. Un recuerdo demasiado bueno como para mantener la cordura en la soledad. Una imagen demasiado mala como para que los dementores se la roben.

Y se culpa. Se culpa por haber mordido el fruto prohibido. Pero se culpa sobre todo, por no recordar su sabor.

Ella advierte su presencia y se gira y se gira. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido mientras giran con gracia sobre el suelo. Y lo encara. Lo observa con es ojos de largas pestañas que tanto adora y que tanto le incomodan. Sostiene en sus manos dos tazas que desprenden un fuerte olor a café. Ve sus manos y se fija en que lleva las uñas pintadas una de cada color. Y le parece más niña todavía.

-¿Café? – alza la vista y ella avanza tendiéndole una taza. Ve que sostiene en la boca un churro y como, en cuanto tiene una mano libre se apresura a ocultar, avergonzada. Sonríe a modo de disculpa mientras un leve rubor tiñe sus mejillas. Sus labios – rojos, carnosos, incitantes – estás espolvoreados de azúcar. Y él la desea aún más -. ¿Estás mejor?

-¿Qué? – pregunta él volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Estás mejor? - pregunta ella de nuevo -. Ayer... Ayer no parecías muy animado.

-Sí... – contesta mientras se lleva la taza a los labio por el mero hecho de hacer algo.

-Te iba a despertar ahora. Dumbledore nos quiere a todos en su despacho en una hora. Tu camisa está en el sillón junto a tu varita –él asiente observando sin ver como apoyada en la encimera lleva la taza a los labios y bebe con expresión de gusto el oscuro líquido -. Yo... Yo casi que me voy a dar una ducha. No tardo.

Deja la taza a un lado y pasa por su lado, sin apenas rozarlo. Pero el olor sigue allí. No se lo ha imaginado. Y el azúcar sigue ahí. No se ha movido.

La observa caminar, esquivar, algunos objetas y tropezar con otros. No sabe como plantear la pregunta. No sabe si quiere oír la respuesta.

-Tonks... yo... anoche...

-Si quieres saber si paso algo entre nosotros – le interrumpe desde el baño, sin observar como los colores ascienden por el rostro de él y nervioso se abotona la camisa con dificultad -. La respuesta es no. No tengo por costumbre aprovecharme de los hombres borrachos.

Él suspira aliviado. Y dentro de él, su corazón desea que ella respondiera lo contrario.

Se deja caer en el sillón y ve reflejada en el espejo como sale del baño, con la piel brillando por el agua a medio vestir buscando incomoda una camiseta que ponerse. Tropezando con objetos y muebles que ella misma ha dejado allí. Sonríe. Por primera vez en varios días. Sonríe.

Y quien sabe, tal vez mañana, sea una nueva noche.

* * *

Holasssssss... que les ha parecido?? Les gusto?? Les horrorizo?? A mi la verdad me decepciono un poquillo... pero que se le va a hacer. Seguro que se me ocurre como arreglarlo despues de subirlo... xxxD Bikos!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
